


Family Outing

by SuperStitious18



Series: DarhkAtom + Family [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Nora wakes up to knees slamming into her stomach and an over excited four year old. Who lets her know that her father said they could all go to the zoo today. This could be fun.Just an excuse to write family fluff!





	1. Good Morning

Nora let out a loud groan as knees slammed into her stomach and a tiny body made it's way to settle on her chest. "If I open my eyes, Am I going to see the cutest little girl ever?"

The giggles let her know she would be correct so she swiftly sat up and clutched Nicole to her body. "NoNo!" The toddler squealed, happy and exhuberant even at 6 in the morning according to her bedside clock. "Daddy said today we go to the zoo!"

Nora hadn't been aware of that. She raised an eyebrow at Ray who was smiling sheepishly at her. "Did he now?"

"Uh huh!" Nicoled said helpfully.

"Well, what time did Daddy say we'd go to the zoo?" She was still leveling an even stare at her boyfriend who was withering quickly. 

"I think I said around 9 the Zoo opens. They have a few new additions! They have a new bull giraffe... A new baby elephant! You know I love the elephants." He pouted. Nora groaned internally, she had no idea who was the bigger child. Ray or the four year old who was making herself very comfortable in Nora's lap. 

"Okay." She agreed. The Zoo sounded fun, plus her boyfriend was so cute when he was this excited about something. 'But! One condition. We are going back to sleep until my alarm goes off at 7:45. We will have a nice breakfast, make sure we have absolutely everything we need for a day at the zoo. Then, and only then, will we leave." She made them promise that to her. It wasn't hard, Ray was reasonable and loved to make her happy with Nicole being very much the same.

"NoNo? Daddy? Can I stay with you?" She asked with her patented puppy dog eyes.

Ray opened his arms and Nicole launched herself into his embrace. Nora was highly amused at them as she laid back down. Nicole finagled herself between the two of them, happy as can be. "Oh!" Nicole popped back up and kissed Ray on the cheek before turning and doing the same to Nora, stunning her in the process. "Goodnight! Sleep tight!" Her dimples popped with the wide smile she had on her face before snuggling back down.

Nora tried to hold back the tears in her eyes at the thoughtfulness of Ray's daughter. Who was feeling more and more like her own daughter day by day. Crap, She was in extremely deep by now. She'd have to talk to Ray about... all the feelings and stuff. But she was pretty sure he would be the usual lovable oaf and be thrilled to have Nora calling Nicole her daughter. 

Ray gave her a soft look and mouthed, 'You okay?' To which she returned with a smile and a nod. "I love you." He whispered to her, trying to be careful to not disturb Nicole.

"I love you too Ray Palmer."

"And I love you two too Daddy and NoNo!" Nicole said loudly, causing all three of them to burst into giggles. "Can we sleep now?"

"Of course sweetheart." Ray yawned, closing his eyes to go back to sleep which Nicole followed. Nora watched them for a minute, her heart swelling again at the love she felt for these two. Her father was a screw up and very, very bad man but at the end... he did save her from Mallus. He loved her at the end to let her live and be free to make her own life choices. 

Choices that led her to have the best boyfriend and best toddler ever in her life. Best friends like Ava, Mona and Zari in her life. An amazing family in the Legends after they accepted her wholeheartedly when she helped seperate Des from Neron for John. 

She'd think more later. She was just exhausted and very unsure of how the upcoming day was about to go.

Nora woke up alone, which was rather odd. Usually she would have Ray holding her while he snored in her ear. But she was missing both partner and kid. She glared at the ceiling, today would probably be long but hopefully, just hopefully she'll have a good time.

The sounds and smells of breakfast made themselves known, letting her know exactly where her family currently was. Apparently they both wanted to get to the zoo as soon as possible because they were making breakfast. She had to smile at that and get up to get ready.

While she's going down the hall, she hears, "Daddy! NoNo's up!"

"Oh crap." Ray says and turns around to see his daughter slam into Nora's legs and looking guilty with a stack of pancakes nearby. "Heyyyy."

"Imagine my surprise that my lovely boyfriend, who adores sleeping in now a days, is up and gone before my alarm goes off. And he made... what type of pancakes are those?"

"Buttermilk! Well, for you and Nicole. I made gluten-free for myself of course." He shows her the stack he has to the side with a few slices of fruits on top. "I just finished!"

Nora smiles. She really does love this oaf of a man. "Okay, Now. I believe I said breakfast then we'll get ready to go to the zoo today! Come on firebug, Let's get you situated." She cooes to Nicole who is bouncing rather happily on Nora's toes.

"Can you help me with my cakes?" Nicole directed her question to Ray who eagerly helped cut up her two medium sized pancakes. "May I have syrup too?" She asked Nora who just finished slathering hers with an unhealthy amount of maple syrup. 

"Not too much!" Ray cautions as Nicole is insistent that she pours it herself. She stops just before Ray looks like he is about to bounce out of his seat to stop her.

"I did it!" She looks so proud of herself and Nora can't help but lean over and kiss her forehead. Nicole whines, leaping at Nora's retreating figure to kiss her cheek. "Love you NoNo!" Nicole is pure sunshine again, smiling and letting herself be placed back in her chair so they can all eat and prepare for the day ahead.


	2. Everyday With You Is Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head out! Amongst all the choas that ensues when packing up a four year old and Ray Palmer to the zoo, Nora finds herself falling further for this family that is hers now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Some harrassment stuff near the end, not graphic but involves unwanted filming. Don't worry though, Ray doesn't give the creep a chance to get far.

Nora was in charge of making sure Nicole was buckled into her carseat while Ray was frantically triple checking that they had everything.

"Sunscreen?" Nora asked, understanding why her partner was so worried. He didn't want to forget a single thing a ruin a fun family trip for them.

"Yes! I have SPF 30 for myself and SPF 60 for Nicole. I did research on it, highly recommended and pediatrician trusted." He beamed, looking proud of himself.

"Stroller?" Was the next item.

"Check!"

"Spare clothes for all of us just in case?" That one was on him. He was freaking out about Nicole wanting to wear her favorite white unicorn shirt and what if she got it dirty? So she urged him to just pack an extra shirt for her and it had somehow spiraled into him making sure they all had spare clothes. She wasn't going to argue, it was better to have and not need it after all.

"Yes! And a duplicate of Nicole's shirt just to be safe." 

"Alright, Wet wipes? Hand sanitizer? Water bottles so we don't have to pay for overpriced ones? Snacks? Those healthy bars you dare call snacks?" She rattled off, pecking Nicole's head and closing the door after making sure she was settled.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, I have trail mix, cashews and veggie straws and I take offense to your tone Ms. Darhk." He teased her on that last one, placing his hands on her hips and smiling down at her.

"Do you now Mr. Palmer? And just what are you going to do about that?" She said playfully, interlacing her fingers behind his neck. 

"I think I am going to-" He was interuppted by Nicole whining very loudly about they were taking too long. "Apparently nothing." He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before seperating. "Sorry, Parent duty calls!"

"I knew what I signed up for when I started dating you Ray." Nora smiles, despite the rude ending to her flirting she was quite happy to have what she did. 

His smile still makes her heart do funny things even almost a year later. She hoped it never stopped being this amazing with her knight in shining armor. Even if he claimed she did all the hard work, he helped so much by being himself.

The drive to the zoo was a little mundane, Nicole was babbling about how excited she was to see the dragon. Neither of the adults quite had the heart to correct her there were no actual dragons. "Sweetheart, These dragons don't fly... They uh are wingless! They lay on the ground and bake in the sun. Did you know when they bite their pray, that even if it gets away that they can track it?"

Nicole looked concerned. "But why do they do that?"

"Ray." Nora glared at him. "Well, Nic... That's how things are where these dragons are from. They hunt and eat wild animals. It's a part of a food chain that helps maintain balance."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Unfortunately, Yes. But the pain doesn't last long, I promise. What else are you excited to see?" Nora quickly changed the subject.

"Otters!" She cheered, hugging her stuffed Beebo toy. Nora still thought the thing was creepy, as did Ray but Nicole absolutely loved the knock off care bear as it was a gift from her aunt Ava. "They hold hands! And have a favorite rock!"

Relief washed over the two parents at that. "So are Nora and I otters?" Ray asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at the happy toddler.

"Yes! You cuddle when you sleep. And NoNo has that pretty black rock." Nicole reference how Nora still had her father's time stone even now. She felt a pang of sadness again, thinking about him. Ray placed his free hand over hers, squeezing it in reassurance. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost actually! Two more lights!" Ray took over being the cheery one for the moment while Nora collected herself. 

Once they parked and paid for their way in, Nicole was immediately star struck by all the people and the animals around. "Daddy! Up!" She stretched upwards, prompting Ray to swoop down and settle her on his shoulders. 

"Do you have enough sunscreen firebug?" Nora worriedly asked.

"I good." She called down and was eagerly pointing out that the bird exhibit was nearby. "Birdies!"

"Alright, You heard the boss! To the birds!" Ray cheered, drawing amused looks from passersby. Nora happily followed the charging duo, saddled with carrying the backpack that held everything they might need. 

Nicole was fascinated by the colorful birds at the entrance. Nora didn't remember what Ray said they were but she couldn't help but be enraptured herself at the beauty of the birds. "Oh, I'm sorry Nora."

"What?" She shook her head, looking confused at her partner.

"Have you ever been to the zoo?" He asked gently.

Oh. Oh, That's why he was sorry. "When I was... I don't know actually. But I'm happy here with you. And with Nicole. Who looks to be wanting to head to a different section..." The tiny redhead was desperately trying to urge Ray to a section where you could walk in and birds would fly around you if they felt up to it.

"The tiny human demands we move forward!" They head towards the giant bird cage and duck inside. "Okay, Nic? No sudden noises. We don't want to scare them! And we didn't stop to look what kind of birds will be in here. So we'll respect their distance and wave hi to any that are behind a wire okay?" He whispers to them, excitement showing in his disposition.

Nora watches a small bird float rather gently down and hover in front of her, chirping. "Uh... hello?" She offers, perplexed and holds her hand up. The bird sits on her fingers and chirps again, starting up a chorus of bird chatter. "Ray?" She sounds worried, not sure what is going on.

"Oh! That, I believe, is a canary! Funny, Usually they are solitary? I guess this one likes people." He smiles and Nicole starts bouncing on his shoulders.

"A canary? That's Aunt Sara!" The toddler insisted as the bird flies up to see what the small human was. Nora hurriedly yanks out her phone to record as Nicole animatedly talks to the canary on Ray's head about how awesome her Aunt is. 

Not too much longer, the Canary loses interest in them and flies off with Nicole saying, "Bye Lancelot!" 

"Nicole? Did you name the bird after Sara?" Nora asks, zooming the camera back in on her. 

"Yep! Aunt Sara loves to sing too!" Nicole is happy as can be as they continue forward and Nora immediately pulls up the group chat for the Legends.

'Ray, Nic and I are at the zoo. We stop in the bird cages and well...' She attaches the video. 'Sara, Nicole left glowing remarks.'

It wasn't much longer, 'I LOVE THAT LITTLE SQUIRT.' Came from the Captain.

'She is crying.' Ava adds in. 'It is extremely adorable. <3'

'AVES, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE THAT.' Sara continues to yell over text, making Nora giggle and show Ray who lets out his own full bellied laugh. 

'Oops.' At that, Nora slides her phone back into her pocket to enjoy the time with her family.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love the Legends?" Nora admired the way his voice deepened when he was amused. 

"Maybe once or twice."

"All the time daddy!" Nicole cheered from her perch. "Can we see the lions next?"

"Of course." Nora said before Ray could argue that seeing the groundhogs would be easier since they were the next exhibit. "You heard her Mr. Palmer, To the Lions!" She beamed at him and he let out an overdramatic sigh before they made their way over.

Around 11am they stopped under an awning so they could enjoy their water and snacks in the shade. Nora wiped off her hands and stood up to go throw trash away, Nicole trailing close behind because she wanted to help.

Unfortunately, she forgot how gross some men could be because she was with the human equivalent of sunshine and chivalry. An example of the scum of the earth came up to her and started to say crude things that he probably thought were charming. She looked at him in disgust, more concerned with covering Nicole's ears from this filth.

"Hi, excuse me." Ray's voice was welcome relief from the man following them. He grabbed the dude's phone and crushed it one handed to stop him from filming Nora. "Stop being a creep. That's MY wife and OUR daughter you were trying to film." He snarled amongst the man's incredulous noises. "You have 5 seconds to get out of our sight before I get someone to make you leave." Ray threatened, definitely not pleased that someone was that dense.

"Hey-" When Ray started towards him menancingly, he booked it out of there.

Ray's entire demeanor changed once he was gone, he turned hurriedly towards where Nora was looking at him in awe. "Are you two okay? I didn't like what he was saying or the fact he thought filming you two was somehow okay."

"That was awesome daddy!" Nicole cheered from her spot on Nora's hip. "You broke his phone!" Her eyes were shining as she stated the obvious thing he did. 

"Yeah." He smiled, cradling her cheek briefly before moving to hold Nora's face. "How are you? Are you okay babe?" He asked, eyes flitting across her face nervously.

Nora hates that men think they can harrass her like that. Especially when she can't defend herself how she wants to with Nicole right next to her. But... seeing Ray going all macho hero for her was another matter. One she was not going to mention in front of young ears. "I'm okay love." She reassured him quietly, leaning into his embrace as he sighs in relief.

"Good. I'm glad... Do you two want to go home?"

Nicole doesn't immediately answer and neither does Nora. Ray is okay with waiting for them to make up their minds, he'd wait forever for them if he had to. "Can I get an otter toy?" Nicole asked, breaking the companionable silence. 

"We did agree you get one toy sweetie." Nora murmured from her spot on Ray's chest.

"Then I wanna leave. I'm tired."

"Okay sweetheart." Ray smiles softly, wrapping his arm around Nora's waist and making sure they still had their bag before making their way to the gift shop.

Nicole was strapped into her carseat, happily holding her new Otter. Whom she already named Damien and causing her mother figure to get all teary eyed at the symbolism. Nora gave the otter a kiss at Nicole's insistence that it was good luck for her and for the stuffed toy. 

The four year old was out like a light when they settled her down for a nap in their home. "Finally, I have you... all to myself." Ray gave a soft grin, tugging his girlfriend closer to his body. "Okay, Now that we aren't around young ears... Are you okay?"

Nora thought about it. The harrassment was a mood changer but Ray hadn't left her to deal with it by herself. He'd been there when she needed him without suffocating her. He always was. It was one of the many reasons she loved him so much. 

On the other hand, going to the zoo was fun. The bird cage, the lion's den and seeing the marine animals all were amazing things she didn't know she needed to experience again. And experience with a family that loved her. Called her baby and NoNo.

"Nora?" Ray prompted her, sounding worried.

"Today, while it had a hiccup, was absolutely perfect Ray Palmer. Everyday with you always is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of this!  
> Alternatively: Come yell at me on tumblr at superstitious19

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter two will be the actual zoo part! Let me know what you think please.


End file.
